


Surprise Leave

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Planet, Aliens, Anal Sex, Beer, Blow Jobs, Cuz he shows up before EW, Dinner, Future, Gay Sex, Guns, Hotels, Ianto finally gets time off, John is going to treat this boy, Kidnapping, M/M, Massage, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Pizza, Pool, Pool Sex, Post-Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Relaxation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Showers, Suits, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation, Worried Jack, he deserves it, of sorts, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Ianto goes missing and John has something to do with it
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart/Ianto Jones, John Hart/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Surprise Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Ianto deserves the very best and John sees that and provides (but also gets things in return)  
> Enjoy!

"Owen! Tosh! Gwen! Get your asses here now!"

All three heard their bosses command and approached it all rather differently. Owen slowly left the hot house with feet scuffing against the floor as though he was a child being dragged out on a picnic with their family when they'd rather be hidden away at home playing Pac-Man or reading comics. He even let out an unhappy huff and had his shoulders hunched as he threw down his spray bottle of water and stick he used to prod the alien plants to get a better look at them. The glass door was let to slam behind him as Owen took each step along the catwalk at a snail's pace, annoyed that his important spraying and prodding had been interrupted. It seems to take him forever to descend the stairs and make it to an impatient and angry Jack's side.

Tosh has pretty much been there already, all she had to do was swivel her chair to the left, and she was facing Jack in his office door. But with Tosh it was never so simple, she was midway through writing a block of code and not wanting to risk forgetting it, she kept typing with her eyes glued to the monitor as her body slowly turned. Even with that part written she struggled to drag her gaze away, excited to test it immediately rather than after whatever Jack had to say in his foul mood.

That left Gwen who had unfortunately been in a rather precarious situation at the time, and she couldn't just shout for them to give her a minute all the way from the loo without feeling like a total dolt. Jack's voice managed to carry all the way down to her, but she doubted hers would be able to do the same the other way. Working as quickly as she could, Gwen had raced from the lavatories, along the seemingly endless maze of corridors, around the rift manipulator, and finally up the short flight of stairs to where the desks were situated. To her dismay, Owen hadn't even started on the stairs down front the catwalk, and Tosh was still gazing at the screen out of the corner of her eye when she arrived. Gwen felt like she'd run a marathon and for what? She was the first one there fully. She could have just taken a leisurely stroll like Owen was. But it had all been because Gwen didn't fancy being raged at today.

No matter how quick any of them (Gwen) was, it didn't please Jack at all. He was pissed. Downright and absolutely fuming. Angrier than a caged bull. All the metaphors and similes you could find to explain that he was angry. Jack's eye twitched, he ground his teeth together, and too many veins popped out. He held his power stance, arms crossed with his legs out wide. It practically radiated how unhappy he was even a blind man could tell by just stepping into the room. When Owen finally joined them, he was the first to speak.

"Go on then Jack, what's got your knickers in a twist."

"Did Ianto tell you where he was going?" Jack asked smoothly as if he wasn't visibly seething.

Owen looked at Tosh and Tosh looked at Gwen and Gwen looked at Owen. The doctor, clearly the bravest to poke the sleeping bear, answered.

"He's in London, right? Talking to the UNIT lot and Martha? He left a notice but no coffee, ungrateful."

"That's what we all thought, right? We all got the email." The trio watched Jack closely, heads bobbing up and down in sync as they all stayed silent. They'd all received one, detailed on what they should and shouldn't do with various things or areas of the Hub. "Turns out, he is not in London nor was he ever going to be in London because there was no UNIT meeting scheduled and Martha herself had no clue."

"So he…lied?" Gwen tried, eyes looking over Jack's shoulder rather than catching his gaze to save herself being scrutinised under it. She shuddered slightly at the memory of facing it once and how she thought it worse than the judgement of God. Gwen caught Jack's head shaking, a quick and simple motion.

"No. No something much worse."

"He's done a runner?" Owen suggested.

"He's hiding something!" Gwen shot out.

"He wanted some time off?" Tosh managed to get in.

Jack shook his head again in frustration at them and took a step back into his office, flipping the cover from his Vortex Manipulator and pressing in a few commands. The three watched, familiar with the blue light that beamed from it which could show objects and texts. It didn't get used much but the team knew that if it was out then Jack meant business. The light settled with a semi-static filter with a shape inside. In fact, two as it became more and more visible. They were clearly running even if they stayed in place in the hologram. There was gunfire in the background and the figure at the back ducked, the two conjoined by what looked like a set of handcuffs. The first shape spoke up, looking straight at them all as if none of the surrounding chaos was happening.

_"Hey, team! Sorry for stealing your Eye Candy but I thought he could use a little fun."_

~~~

Ianto let out a sharp pained noise as five small, heavy and misshapen spheres were planted on his naked back. They followed along the stripe of a spine and left a terrible burning sensation which Ianto decided he didn't like. It spread across his whole back like a blanket and encased him, it hurt more than being kicked by Owen or the Ghost Maker's touch. Ianto grasped the surface he was on with tight hands, and he gritted his teeth together, almost biting his tongue as he held back any noise of discomfort. His eyes began his stint and water. An elbow suddenly digging into his lower back had him yelping, more fingers curled around his shoulders, and he was held down. The hurt increased.

"Just hold on, Eye Candy, it'll get better."

Ianto rolled his eyes and looked over at the ex-Time Agent who was positioned across from Ianto and in the same situation yet much calmer. He even had a small smile on his face, the smug bastard.

"Shut up, John."

It didn't take long for the burning sensation to disappear and be replaced with a feeling Ianto almost couldn't comprehend. In simple terms it was good- no great. It felt great, almost euphoric, like the post-sex bliss with Jack. The same feeling spread through his muscles and loosened tight knots and relieving tension Ianto didn't realise he had. Working at Torchwood, had built up a multitude of it in Ianto's body and finally getting it released was amazing. The stress just dissipated away and Ianto practically melted as the alien spheres worked their magic. Working alongside them was a hand. Many hands and the occasional arm. They were disembodied but performed miracles it seemed. Knuckles drove themselves up and down his back while thumbs rubbed at the base of his neck. The elbow continued to move in small circles across his lower back. He couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth as the onslaught and Ianto let his eyes shut.

"Told you, best massage place ever." John declared smugly and Ianto flipped him off but said nothing, revelling in what was the best massage ever. More digits pressed into his neck and his head, massaging his temples. "Wait till they start on your arse."

"Mm, no thanks. I'm good"

"Suit yourself." There were a thud and Ianto could guess it was John's towel which had been used to cover his behind. Hart had been against it, seeing as they had this all set in their own private room but Ianto was about to let them both be stark bollock naked together just yet. He didn't need that if this was all just a plot and Ianto was eventually going to be killed.

Ianto was sure he had drifted off when he found himself wide awake again and with no memory of a hovering tray holding coffee showing up. The smell was what woke him he assumed as he watched the wisps of the steam rise and curl, breathing in the fresh scent of coffee beans and a hint of vanilla. He reached for it, lifting himself up onto his elbows to take a sip. Ianto hummed, it wasn't too hot or cold, perfect temperature and the drink itself a perfect blend. It was almost as good as his own but not quite there. He drank it slowly, savouring the taste before depositing the empty mug back on the tray which whizzed off. It was then, did he notice John was gone as well as the floating hands, Ianto looked about but the mischievous Time Agent was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling more refreshed than Ianto had ever been since he reached his teenage years, he rose from his spot and secured a pristine, white, fluffy towel around his waist. Ianto's bare feet padded against the polished wooden floor towards a door that led outside to a balcony. It was a large space which was out in the open and catered to your very needs. It looked bare right now but if Ianto wanted a seat in one of the corners it would pop up as if it had always been there as well as if he wanted shade, the four suns that shone above them could be a little too much sometimes and an invisible barrier would appear, covering you with shade and stopping the rays from getting to you. The whole thing was all mind-blowing to Ianto right now. The advances in technology were incredible, and he knew Tosh would have a field day with it all. Gwen would have enjoyed laying out in the sun, and he was sure Owen would appreciate the unlimited refills of beer he could have. Jack, well Jack has probably seen it all before but Ianto could only guess the man wouldn't mind taking advantage of the oversized shower which was made of glass and could be seen from the bed.

The view was spectacular, it was an endless land of forest. Ianto thought it looked like the Amazon Rainforest but Hart had called it some other name Ianto couldn't pronounce or remember. Tall trees towered over the ground which Ianto couldn't see and wondered just how far down it really was. It was a mix of purple and green leaves, with flowers larger than a Mini Cooper blossoming out from the sides of all different shapes and colours. Vines snaked around the gargantuan trunks and waves in the winds. It was mesmerising however, you could watch as the exotic birds flew past, or hear the calls of the many different species Ianto had yet to know. Once, one of them had found its way into the balcony. It was like a sloth almost but with the size of a kitten and with six arms and two heads. Ianto had gladly let it enjoy the sun with him once he knew it was safe. He had called it Gerald and Gerald had been sweet but was now back with his family.

Off to the side was a circular pool which hadn't been there before, lavish, large and maybe a bit over the top. Its water was clear and you could see the bottom tiles of the pool. Attached was a smaller but still excessive ring which Ianto assumed was a jacuzzi and John was sitting in it, a Martini on the edge as he leant back and enjoyed the bubbles while soaking up the sun with his shades on and nothing else.

"Join me, Eye Candy." He said, not looking over as he gracefully sipped his gin and vermouth mix. Ianto said nothing but let his towel drop as he slid in at the opposite end of the jacuzzi to John. It was warm and felt good against his bare skin. With his head resting against the ledge, Ianto let his eyes slip shut again and allowed himself to fully relax and just float. He was nearly falling asleep again when the sudden sound of water moving alerted him and told Ianto that Hart had moved. He barely had time to open his eyes before a body was pressed up against his side, arms around his waist, and lips peppered kisses to the loose muscles of his shoulder.

"Mm-" Ianto hummed but gently tried to shove Hart away. "Can't, Jack won't like it."

"Jack's not here, is he?" Whispered Hart right beside his ear, teeth biting it. Ianto tilted his head just a little, exposing more of his neck as John's mouth made its way down accompanied by its teeth. "Besides, if he was here you'd know he'd join in, or watch us from the side of the pool."

Ianto's gaze flicked over to the edge of the pool. Unfortunately, the place couldn't conjure up people if you wanted them but a desk chair did appear and Ianto could picture Jack sitting in it. John noticed the new piece of furniture and leered. "Didn't think you'd be into that Eye Candy. You do surprise me."

"There's a lot you don't know, Hart."

"Oh yeah, how about you show me?" John suggested with a sly tone as he bent his head a little closer, slipping around, so he was positioned between Ianto's legs and his hands squeezed his hips.

"Maybe," Ianto replied, surging his head forward to take John into a kiss. It was rough, not soft like Jack's were, John clearly didn't use lip balm as much as Jack. Ianto's hand moved up to cup the man's face as they both tried to trap the other's lips in place. It was breathy and noisy and rushed but Ianto didn't care, he just wanted the sex. The lovingness or foreplay was for him and Jack. This, with John, was just fucking.

A long moan dropped from his lips as John's hand slipped underneath him and fingers pressed against his hole. At the same time, John had rolled his hips forward and grazed his cock against Ianto's, lighting up the sensitive nerves in the Welshman's body. Ianto was caught between pushing down on his fingers or bucking up against John again. As Ianto glanced over at the vacant seat, imagining Jack there in that Hawaiian shirt he wore at Serenity Plaza and his hungry gaze watching the two, Ianto pushed downwards. He gasped as two went in at once, immediately opening him up with a scissors motion that was agonisingly slow. Ianto stopped kissing as a third joined them, letting Hart take control and worm his tongue into Ianto's mouth.

Ianto rocked on his fingers and John pumped them, his other hand dropping from his hips to curl around the length of Ianto's dick. They moved at the same pace, closing his eyes and making Ianto curse and gasp against John's lips. He could feel the other man smirking as he pulled his fingers free. The pleasurable feeling disappeared and Ianto made a noise. He was pulled further down, legs wrapped around Hart's waist and the edge of the pool digging into his neck. The discomfort was forgotten when John's dick pushed itself in without warning. His nerves flared and Ianto groaned. The old Time Agent attached his mouth to Ianto's neck fining where his pulse was and sucking as he moaned too.

His hips snapped back and forth and Ianto held John against his chest, opening his eyes again and sticking in the direction of the chair. A table and whiskey filled glass appear as Ianto thought of Jack sipping it as he wanted his ex-lover to fuck his current one. It made Ianto whimper shamefully and he shuddered. Hart grasped the soft flesh of his arse and squeezed as he gradually picked up his pace, slamming into Ianto and growling against his neck. His other hand still worked at Ianto's cock while his teeth nipped at the skin, pulling it and making it blossom red. Ianto didn't bother to muffle the noises coming from his throat, he didn't care if others could hear him. He cried out as John tilted his hips and drove himself deeper, brushing his prostate and sending overwhelming pleasure through his body.

"What's he doing now, Eye Candy?" John purred in his ear, voice smooth and low as he ploughed into him, water splashed over the lip of the pool but disappeared as soon as it hit the deck. The jets and bubbles and vibrating of the jacuzzi made the whole experience more sensational, making Ianto feel transcendent.

"Drinking-ah! Drinking whiskey." Ianto managed to say, focusing on the Jack that wasn't really there.

"Mm, is he enjoying the show?" The Welshman nodded, nails digging into the other man's scarred shoulders. With that image in mind and John stroking his dick and fucking him, Ianto felt his finish build up quick, and he finished. John continued his thrusts which grew harsher and more haywire until he too came inside Ianto who held on tight as they rode out their orgasms. The Archivist dropped his legs from John's waist, letting them slowly sink to the cool tiles as his head hit the wood when Hart pulled himself out. Ianto slowly caught his breath back and let his heart settle, the last rush of ecstasy fading away and his eyes shut.

A small thud by his head was what brought Ianto out of his content doze. He looked, the glass which had appeared for the imaginary Jack was sitting behind him and John's fingertips were just leaving it. Ianto muttered a quiet thanks and downed the golden liquid in one before sitting up properly. He groaned as his neck presented a crick it had. Hart gave a short laugh.

"I'm blaming you for that." He glared at the still naked man.

"It didn't seem to bother you while I was busy pl-" Ianto cut him off quickly.

"Yeah, well. What time is it?"

"Earth time, it's about ten to three," John said, looking at his wrist strap that Ianto only just realised had never been taken off. It must have been a Time Agent thing to always have the thing on even when you're having sex in a jacuzzi. Ianto nodded, rubbing his eyes and climbing out. He noticed his fingers hand gone all pruney, and he frowned, securing the towel from before around his waist. Ianto could feel John's eyes on him as he walked towards the door to the room. He wanted a nap before they had dinner, and he was going to have one on the biggest bed he'd ever seen.

"You gonna join me?" Ianto shouted back at the man, not bothered whether he did or not as he lost the towel and slipped under the pristine duvet, sinking into a perfect mattress and drifting off before his head properly met the pillow.

He was brought back to consciousness sometime later by wandering hands and busy lips. Ianto hummed, half asleep as kisses were dropped onto his fully knot-free back. His face was buried in a feather-filled and extremely comfy pillow while his body stretched out on a mattress that was just as comfy. Ianto kept his eyes shut as the hands dipped lower, catching on his hips. Briefly, Ianto thought it was Jack getting a bit handsy in the early hours of the morning before they had to head into the Hub and save the world yet again however the hands were smaller and thinner and less warm than Jack's. And Jack knew and favoured the spots that were extra sensitive on his body and typically turned to them. As his mind became more and more awake, Ianto remembered what had happened and who he was with, saving him from panicking. He didn't open his eyes until Hart had his crotch pressed to his arse and Ianto let out another noise. "Later." Was all he could say, face pressed further into the pillow as he groaned, John grinding just a little.

"Is that a promise?" John's voice said in his ear suddenly and Ianto turned his head to look at him, eyes half-lidded in a glare as he blinked the sleep away. However, John didn’t stop, hands still moving about and lips resuming where they left off and hips rolling. Ianto didn’t push him away but didn’t join in either, content to just let the ex-Time Agent continue until he gave up or reached something else. Ianto was going to have a shower anyway - hopefully without similar events transpiring - so it wouldn't matter if he happened to get a little sticky. He just didn’t have the effort to do anything strenuous.

"As long as you behave during dinner." A small huff left John’s lips, tingling Ianto’s back as his hot breath hit the bare skin. Ianto then found himself being let alone and the weight beside him getting off the bed. Ianto twisted his head to look, watching Hart disappear to the other end of the open room to the large sofa and TV mounted on the wall. The man dropped himself down as Ianto sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching wonderfully. He could still feel the hands on his back from the massage, kneading the tightness in his muscles and leaving him feeling amazing, he would miss that once they left eventually. Managing to shake the sleep from his head, Ianto got up and headed straight to the bathroom. Everything in the place was large and fancy and high tech. The shower had enough space for a whole squad of people and John had assured him that it was perfect for something more than showering with more than just two people. Ianto had to trust him on that, a little excited to try that out. 

The shower catered to his needs as soon as he switched it on, not too powerful and not too weak, nor was it too hot or too cold. Just right and it was amazing. Ianto couldn't help the satisfied moan that left his lips as the spray hit him and warmed him nicely. He stood under the spray, letting it wash his face and front before turning his back and washing the rest of his figure and his hair. Ianto realised he could have spent forever in there, preferring it immensely to his crappy little shower in his crappy apartment he refused to upgrade because what the point of spending his money on him when he was going to die eventually and could save it up for Rhiannon and her family. Ianto shook his head, he didn’t want to think like that here. This place was somewhere for him to relax and enjoy (even if it was with John Hart who he really didn’t know how to feel about despite having sex with him) and he was going to do just that. A fluff towel was waiting on a hovering platform for Ianto once he got out, and he used it to dry himself before wrapping the thing around his waist and heading back into the main room.

John was watching some show on TV in a language he couldn't understand but it had many alien and human-looking figures practically naked and talking in a room. It could have been porn or some reality show. Ianto didn’t want to know, so he left the ex-Time Agent to it and instead rooted around for some clothes.

“Suits are in the wardrobe, Eye Candy unless you’re planning on going down there naked. Which,” Johns started and Ianto heard him turn, his voice changing a little now he was facing Ianto. “By the way, I wouldn’t object to it.” The Archivist could hear the smirk clearly on his lips, used to the same thing with Jack, and he rolled his eyes, turning to the wardrobe John spoke about and choosing not to answer him. Ianto could feel the man’s eyes on him as he found a single, black, three-piece suit with a deep red shirt and black tie. There was nothing else in there apart from some fancy shoes and Ianto raised an eyebrow. “We'll go shopping tomorrow, Eye Candy, find some new suits for you.”

“You’re paying?” Ianto asked, looking at him as he worked on getting dressed, hair still wet.

“Wouldn’t be spoiling you if I didn’t.” Ianto shrugged, he guessed not. He was glad he wouldn't have to spend any money, he didn’t have space credits or future dollars or whatever the new currency might have been. Doubting John Hart had procured it from any legal methods, Ianto wasn’t going to complain if it meant he was getting some new suits. He now noticed that John had got dressed, in a button-down and slacks rather than that dirty white shirt, the ridiculous red coat, and dark jeans. The ex-Time Agent looked rather handsome. Ianto smirked and John got up, moving over. “What?”

“Nothing.” John glared. Ianto spotted the belt and gun holster still present and Ianto didn’t doubt that the little gun hiding trick wasn’t being used. “Are the guns necessary?” Ianto asked, towel drying his hair and fixing it up a little in the mirror.

“Guns are always necessary, Eye Candy.” He answered and Ianto didn’t find it that filling of a reply, but he left it, not wanting to get into a debate about it or anything. Ianto didn’t fancy getting shot, and he knew John wasn’t against shooting anyone. So, instead, Ianto followed the man to the front door once he was ready, and he was taken to wherever they would be dining that night.

The walk had been nice, the windows offering Ianto a mind-blowing array of different views from all over the hundreds of galaxies. Some were other plants, with their numerous moons rotating constantly, others were nebulae blooming with elements that made them look beautiful. One was a black hole that Ianto was assured was nowhere near them but just an image. The dining room was large and filled with tables encrusted with gold and fancy chandeliers that hung down, crystals dangling from them and lighting up the room. The carpet was red velvet with a golden decoration weaved in and male and female waiters drifting about the place. A mix of aliens and humans, although Ianto supposed they were all aliens here, were dotted around the tables. Some held just the standard two occupants while others were large and one even looked like the table from the famous Last Supper artwork. John slipped his arm around Ianto’s, grabbing the Welshman’s attention as he was led to a table by a window. It had a white cloth on it, red embroidered around the rim, a candle and vase at askew to the middle and a plate was laid out before both chairs, which themselves were also gold and had a fancy pattern to them. A waiter held their arm out to the table after both seats pulled out from underneath it on their own. John was the first to sit down, the chair moving beneath him rather than having someone else do it for you. Ianto followed suit, placing himself down on the chair and taking a moment to really take in everything.

“They work like the room, think about what you want Eye Candy and it’s yours,” John informed him, a plate of something Ianto couldn’t name already sitting before the Time Agent. Ianto then shot his cuffs and adjusted his tie before clearing his throat. A glass appeared beside him half-filled with red wine then on his plate was a few slices of greasy pizza. Ianto smiled to himself, he did miss being able to order this from the Jubilee pizzeria even if he had only been gone a few days. He also missed the Team despite having to clean up after them and more every day. It kinda showed Ianto that he was always thinking about them, and he liked that almost as much as he liked the first bite of his pizza. Ianto physically had to stop himself from groaning in delight, knowing Hart would rib him about it forever, and he might gain a few odd looks with a pizza shoved in his mouth. But, to Ianto’s defence, it was really nice.

They ate in silence until John lifted his beer bottle and clinked it against Ianto's glasses with a gentle smirk. "Enjoying it, Eye Candy?"

"Strangely, yes. It's not what I expected."

"Oh? And what were you expecting?" He asked, getting comfortable in his chair and watching Ianto closely, looking actually interested. Ianto took a sip of his mostly drunk wine, setting the glass down and John did the same with his bottle.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you having me locked up, maybe stuck in some dingy, gross basement where you feed me morsels of mouldy bread once every day" Ianto kept his eyes on Hart, taking a breath and rolling through more of the scenario he was coming up on the spot. "Until you get bored and start using me as entertainment and send Jack an ominous video with me tied up and bloodied and you, stating something like you won't give me back unless Jack comes back to you. Then the trade-off happens and it's actually a trick and you kill me, kill Jack, then run away."

A beat of silence ran between them and John leant on his elbow, getting closer to him with a dark look in his eyes.

"I could still do that if you want." He snarled and there was a faint click that Ianto knew was a gun being cocked. He stilled, feeling it press up against his knee. "Maybe that was my plan all along, Eye Candy."

Ianto managed to keep his face calm and his heart rate down as the gun stroked along his knee and his thigh. It edged closer to his crotch but didn't touch, just lingering as a threat. Hart licked his lips and hummed, eyes turning hungry for a moment before he leaned back and the weapon disappeared, hopefully back into its holster. He then took a sip of his beer and dessert appeared on his plate, picking up a fork and eating it as though that didn't just happen. Ianto let out a quiet breath and downed the rest of his wine, fiddling with his tie knot unnecessarily. He glanced away for a brief second and found the end of a spoon pointed his way with a dollop of ice cream on the end. Ianto knew he probably should have been cautious about it and he also knew ice cream gave him headaches but Ianto ate it anyway, watching Hart as he licked the metal clean. The ex-Time Agent’s eyes glinted as he ate some more himself and continued to also feed Ianto. He couldn't deny it wasn't delicious, a flavour he hadn't tasted before and couldn't associate with anything back on Earth.

They finished soon after and John rose, hand held out to Ianto who took it as he stood. They left through the same door they arrived in but took a detour. Ianto was escorted to a balcony where the sky had grown dark and was showing him millions upon millions of glistening stars. He let out a small breath of awe, eyes growing wide as he tried to take it all in at once. The view was so magnificent. Breathtaking. Hands ghosted around his waist but Ianto didn't draw his eyes away, he couldn't. These were views he would never ever see again and Ianto wanted to savour them to his memory forever. The two stayed there for a while longer before Ianto let John take him back to their room.

Ianto was still marvelling to himself as he was pushed down into the bed and Hart climbed on top of him.

The next morning passed leisurely, Ianto being treated to a large breakfast in bed as John sat beside him and stole pieces while declaring he didn't want to get himself his own. They watched some TV before Hart managed to persuade Ianto into joining him in the shower which surprisingly didn't involve anything but washing. Then he endured trying to get dressed with a horny Time Agent interrupting and trying to undress him at the same time. But Ianto eventually managed to defeat him and John had to get his own clothes on with a grumpy frown and small threats being thrown at the Welshman.

Ianto was excited for the day. They were going suit shopping, and he wanted to buy some new ones even if he knew wearing them to the Hub wasn't such a good idea. However, he wondered if the future had any self-repairing or dirt and rip-proof material. Ianto would have to find out, and he was willing to spend John's cash if he had too.

So, around midday (Ianto assumed) he found himself in a very very clean and large dressing room which was the shape of a hexagon. Three walls were a mirror while the other three were smooth, white, plastic. It was very futuristic and Ianto thought of practically every movie or show set in the future where things were the exact same design. Ianto didn't understand why things got so…plain and smooth. And bright too. The lights were a bit obnoxious and blinding, but he soon got used to them, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Hart sat behind him, foot bouncing where it rested upon his other knee and clearly staring at Ianto's arse. The Welshman rolled his eyes and focused instead on the small display before him. It asked him to choose what he was shopping for today, a small, pixelated shopping bag with eyes and a smile watching him from the corner. Ianto found it cute and picked the options he wanted.

Item: A three-piece suit, colour: black, and his size range.

When he pressed enter, the display rolled to the side and the clothes he was already wearing changed to a new suit. The black was a matte colour and it made the material look smooth where it hugged his body. A white pocket square sat snug in the breast pocket. The lapels weren't too large, a split down the corner to add to their design. The waistcoat was of a different design to what Ianto usually had, six buttons in two rows of three this time and it crossed lower down his chest, showing off more tie and shirt. It was gorgeous. Ianto turned his head to the side mirror, checking out how it looked from that angle. He quickly glanced at his arse, Jack would appreciate how the trousers fit quite tightly and clearly John did too from where Ianto could see him.

He cycled through many more suits, similar and different styles, navy blues, coal blacks, dark greys. A simpler design like his old suits, the waistcoat button up high with just one set of buttons, all a little looser on his frame. Ianto went through just as many shirts in as many shades, sticking to the jewel tones he quite liked as well as a few pastels. The typical white as well as black. Then he spent some time on ties, Hart disappearing at one point to do his own thing. Ianto looked at solid colour ties, striped ties, dotted ties, swirly pattern ties. A whole range, keeping in mind what Jack might like as well as what would not look too garish on him or would be a struggle to strip off in a hasty, hot moment.

Ianto lost track of time and didn't catch Hart's return until warm hands had fitted themselves down the back of his boxers.

"We get it, Eye Candy, you look very handsome in suits, now I'd like to do something more fun."

"This is fun."

"For you. For me, it's just straight-up teasing." He snarled playfully, chin resting on Ianto's shoulder. His eyes dropped down Ianto's front hastily, greedily taking up the view. "How Jack manages to get anything done with you around, I don't know."

Ianto pushed back into his hands but John removed them, instead, spinning him around and gently guiding Ianto onto his knees. He cupped the Welshman's chin in his palm, thumb stroking his cheek gently while his other hand brushed Ianto's hair back.

"You'll ruin the suit," Ianto mumbled although his heart wasn't quite in it, John just hummed in a vague response and fumbled around with his belt and zipper. Ianto watched in silence, lip being pulled between his teeth as Hart pulled himself out, already completely hard and waiting. Ianto shuffled in his spot, shoes pressed flat against the mirror and mouth falling open slightly. He breathed cold air on the hot tip of the man's cock and Hart shuddered, grabbing Ianto's hand and bringing it upwards. His long fingers closed around the base of his length, squeezing it and staring up at John as he slowly took the head in his mouth. The Time Agent let out a long, content hum to that. Using the skilful muscle of his tongue, Ianto swirled it around the tip and then held it flat to draw more noises from the other man before he took him fully in his mouth, keeping eye contact the whole time. Ianto made a noise around him when he reached his hand, holding it and washing his tongue around John's cock before dragging himself back up, hand following along and twisting from side to side. He then bobbed his head back down, finding a rhythm. One of Hart's hands twisted itself in Ianto's hair while he grasped Ianto's shoulder, nails digging into the material. He moaned and hummed above Ianto, eyes tearing away from Ianto's ever watching ones to observe their reflection. John couldn't see more than Ianto's back, but he watched as the Welshman's head rocked back and forth steadily.

"Mm- Eye Candy, who…who knew you were so good at this." Ianto only hummed in return, the vibrations rolling through John's dick and sending more sparks of pleasure across every nerve. His fingers tangled themselves in the fluffy, brown head of hair, tugging it as Ianto increased his speed, tongue being deployed to tease at his cock with its hot and wet texture. Ianto dropped his hand to take in the base of his dick, slipping down his throat where Ianto could swallow around him. Unable to stop himself, John's hips bucked forwards and briefly stunned Ianto, head hitting the back of the Archivist's throat. Ianto gagged but let him slide back down again. Bobbing his head, Ianto sucked and lapped at Hart's cock, leaving wet lines of saliva against the heated skin and letting his teeth drag slightly. He managed to move in time with John's thrusts, finding them quickly speeding up and losing their pace as the man clearly grew closer to his finish. The grasp on his hair tightened a little painfully and John's other hand came up to hold his head in place, instead, having the Time Agent rock his hips and fuck his mouth. He could still use his tongue though, as John's cock fell in and out of his mouth. Ianto didn't complain, not that he'd want to, and let John take the lead now, feeling a little dirty and a little used this way but hardly minding. It was exciting, doing it in public, on an alien planet, and having little control. 

A sudden splash against the back of his throat made Ianto heave a little, unprepared for John's release. The man himself was still moving but slowing down until he stopped, holding Ianto's head down as the waves of an orgasm trembled through John's body. Ianto would have gotten up at that point and announced that they were done shopping but John's grip kept him in place, the end of his cock down Ianto's throat. He couldn't move and struggled to breathe properly as he coaxed the last drops from the head, Ianto's knees began to ache from his position. He looked up at Hart who was still bathing in the afterglow, Ianto caught his eye and the other man smirked, cupping his face and caressing his cheeks. "Wouldn't complain if you stayed like that forever, Eye Candy."

In reply, Ianto made a noise of protest, making John shudder. "Do that again, and we might have a round two." Keeping their eyes locked, Ianto hummed around him again. John gasped, letting go of him and Ianto pulled off, sitting back on his heels to relieve his kneecaps. Rising from his spot, Ianto brushed his suit down and straightened it out, making sure things were okay in the mirror and subtly watching John tuck himself away. "Are we done then?" He asked Ianto who turned back and smirked.

"I can't not buy new shoes either."

~~~

"Anything?" Jack asked as he hovered behind Tosh who was typing and looking at a bunch of different graphs and number charts.

"No Jack, nothing has changed since you asked a minute ago." She answered with a hint of frustration in her voice, turning to look pointedly at Jack. She understood he was worried about Ianto, they all were, but pestering her every minute was just distracting and unhelpful. Tosh didn't have the heart to push him away, but she needed space.

"You'll tell me, if you do." Tosh nodded slowly, hand squeezing Jack's forearm.

"Of course, Jack." He bit his lip, nodding slightly and taking a step back. He looked a little lost in Tosh's opinion, they were getting nowhere with their search and Ianto was still in John's clutches, it was all weighing down on Jack's shoulders. If anything happened to Ianto, he would take the blame even if none of them saw him responsible, it was just how Jack worked. So Tosh took a breath and smiles sweetly. “How about you take a break? We could all use some lunch and I’m pretty sure Owen’s stomach can be heard from down in his lair.”

Jack took a moment to register her words, but he nodded, a thin smile on his lips, thankful he could be distracted for a bit. She watched as he left to go to his office and once he was inside did Tosh let her shoulders drop and a small frown form. She had absolutely no idea how to find Ianto and had even less of a clue on how to break the news to Jack.

~~~

Later on, when the two were back at their room, the many bags of fresh clothes in the room, and on the outdoor decking, they ate lunch. Something alien but Ianto found it tasted surprisingly nice and very similar to a steak pasty.

"He has the worst manners in bed," John said as they had the most civil and even domestic conversation. Ianto rolled his eyes, chewing his food and letting it go down before replying.

"Don't I know it, a man like that, you wouldn't think so."

"It's the small print of the Ts and Cs, you see. Big fancy product with all the latest and greatest assets and design but has a fine print that no one reads including the worst bed manners in existence and that's coming from me!"

Ianto hummed, taking a sip of his beer. To be honest, he was expecting just as atrocious bed manners from Hart like Jack seeing as they were past lovers and the man was a bastard with a gun. A big surprise when John was completely different and even better mannered than Jack.

"He once answered the phone to the Queen's son while we were...busy," Ianto recalled, remembering the moment vividly. "He doesn't break a sweat as he's talking, acting as if he was just sitting at his desk with me not in his lap, both of us naked as the day we were born," Ianto remembered hearing the Prince's voice fainting while trying to ignore everything that was happening to stay quiet. It did briefly ruin the moment, the Prince's face flashing in his mind multiple times before Jack managed to banish them with his wicked ways.

"Pretty tame, done that before Eye Candy." John threw Ianto a saucy winked from his sun lounger. He had stripped to swimming trunks as soon as they got back although his oddly flattering red coat remained on over his bare chest. “If you ever want a polite partner you let me know.” Without missing a beat, completely ignoring John’s subtle advances and flashy grin, Ianto said.

“Really? Because I bet you’re a needy little thing”

The ex-Time Agent spluttered, magenta drink spitting from his mouth as he coughed and choked on it. He wiped away the small trail that had dribbled down his chin and straightened back up with a shit eating grin.

“You got me there, Eye Candy.”

~~~

"Ready, Eye Candy?" John asked arm held up for Ianto to hold. The Welshman took it, everything he procured over the many past days packed into a bottomless backpack Ianto had on. He felt a little happier that he was heading home now, however, Ianto was enjoying the impromptu holiday he had been given for free. Ianto couldn’t wait to see his friends again and get back to Moses and Myfanwy, but he couldn’t deny he had preferred getting a lie in, not having to chase after rogue Weevils at 3am, and being treated to this extent.

“Ready.”

There was a weird tug at his naval and things went black after Hart fiddled with his smaller wrist strap, Ianto sucked his cheeks in and squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself hurling up his food as everything disappeared around him, and they travelled through time and space. There was no sound, no hurling wind you might expect like when you stand at the Underground and a tube races past. Absolutely nothing and it was over within a few sections, the world came back to Ianto, and he could move, breath, and see. Ianto let go of John’s arm as he tumbled away from him, getting familiar again with the ground underneath his feet and adjusted to an atmosphere again.

“Easy, Eye Candy, you’ll get used to it.”

“Will I?” Ianto asked, looking back at the ex-Time Agent who was unaffected by the whole thing. John nodded, smirking but no elaborating so Ianto left it at that and looked at his surroundings. They were on the Plass, the water tower in the distance but not too far away, walking distance thankfully. Ianto flattened out his suit and started walking, John following along behind him with his brown boots sounding against the floor.

“You think Jack will kill me when he sees us?” John asked as they neared the Tourist Office.

“Most definitely.” Ianto leered, making sure the door was unlocked before pushing it over and rounding the desk, dropping his bag off through the beaded curtain. When he stepped out, John was reading one of the leaflets on the Cardiff Castle but with a blank expression, clearly, it didn’t meet his expectations. Ianto shook his head and pressed the button under his desk, the secret door opening up for them. “After you.”

The two took the lift down and Ianto had no idea if Jack had seen him on the cameras yet or if the team were even in the Hub. It was approaching evening time, so they could have left, however, they might have decided to get dinner out if the Rift was being tricky. If they were in, they would hear the proximity alarm anyway, so Ianto had nothing to worry about not that he was worrying, but he didn’t need the team thinking John had him captive and was sneaking in. As they entered the Hub, Ianto immediately looked over at his small workstation, but he didn’t stray over there, instead, climbing the staircase to where the team had their desks and areas. Nobody was there and Ianto stopped at Tosh’s computer while John ambled about. The screen told him they were out on a Rift Alert but by the GPS tracker, the SUV was heading back here. “They should be back soon.”

“Good.” Was all he said, plopping down onto the tattered sofa and kicking his feet up on the coffee table, one ankle over the other. “We could do something else while we wait?” The man suggested a light in his eye which Ianto knew exactly what it meant. Ianto shook his head.

“Definitely not here, not when they could walk in.”

“Adds to the thrill.” John shrugged, and they both fell into silence as time passed. Ianto had spent the time making them both a coffee as Hart did nothing but complain a little and huff out bored breaths. They both suddenly sat alert when voices travelled through from the door to the garage. Ianto shot a small look to John and placed his mug down, smoothing his shit down and standing in view, so they could all see him.

Owen was the first one to see him, walking along the small catwalk that hugged the Rift Manipulator and coming to a shocked stop at seeing two people there who weren’t there before the team left. Tosh and Gwen appeared up the stars, the latter letting out an almost comedic gasp when she saw Ianto. Things were silent and Ianto let out a breath, smiling. John just waved.

“Guys, what’s with the silence? Don’t tell me Owen dropped the muter box again.” It was Jack who broke the hush, voice travelling from the garage door as he made a late arrival. Ianto felt his heart leap at the sound, realising how much he had missed the older man. He rounded the corner, coat swishing behind him as ever. Then he halted, grin dropping just a little as he realised what had caused the others to go voiceless. “Ianto.”

“Hello, sir” Ianto said, Jack ascending the stairs and politely pushing past the women. Ianto smiled a little more, reaching forward to straighten the greatcoat's lapels, noticing a loose button and a dried purple stain.

"You're back- how?" Jack asked, eyes taking Ianto in. Ianto also scanned his eyes over the Captain, more of the unnamed purple substance stuck in his hair. There was some splashed on his face too but Ianto left it for now.

"John brought me back." Jack nodded, hands rising up to cradle Ianto's face. The Welshman let him even though they had an audience, having missed Jack a little too much to care of what they thought. That's why he allowed the Captain to pull him into a deep kiss, eyes shutting immediately as Ianto cupped his elbows and kissed back. It was nothing like kissing John at all, that man was all hunger and impatience, just looking for pleasure and release, while Jack was smooth and full of adoration, seeing comfort instead.

A cough interrupted them and Jack pulled away with a sigh, fingers lingering on Ianto’s neck, feeling the fluttering pulse there. Ianto turned slightly and Owen stood looking a little unimpressed.

“I’ll be heading out now things are done, Jack, and I’m sure the ladies don’t want to be smothered in your- uh, yeah.” The Doctor didn’t say anything more, just grabbed his coat and disappeared through the cog wheel door. Meanwhile, Tosh shot Ianto a small smile and Gwen kissed his cheek. They said a quick goodbye to them all before leaving. Ianto kisses Jack's cheek once they were mostly alone, using his pocket square to wipe away the purple gunk carefully. The bits in his hair Ianto guessed would come out with a nice, hot shower. Jack’s small smile dropped once he finished, hand moving to his holster as he stormed to John who hadn’t moved from his spot.

“Get out!” Jack snarled, teeth clenched and Webley pointed right at the other man. 

"Such a tease, ungrateful one too, showed your boy a nice time and a gun in my face is what I get. Typical."

"Don't make me say it again." The weapon inched closer to the man's face, cocky expression unfazed. Ianto had followed Jack quickly, hands wrapping around Jack’s forearm, attempting to lower it.

“Jack, don’t!”

“He took you! You could have been killed.” Jack’s gaze flicked over to him, anger disappearing and replaced with concern before returning back to John and firing up again. Hart's left eyebrow raised and lips in a small pout, practically suggesting Jack to do something. Ianto sighed gently, still pushing at Jack’s arm.

“And I wasn’t, I was fine. Really Jack.” Nothing happened for a few seconds. Everything tense as Jack held his gun at John, John watched him silently, and Ianto tried to diffuse things, not in the mood to return home to have to close up a body almost immediately and ruin his new suit. Then, thankfully, everything broke, gun lowering and sitting back in its holster, John still unresponsive, and Ianto relaxing.

“I still want him gone.” Ianto nodded, smiling softly in quiet gratitude. “Where were you?” Jack asked, full attention now back on his current lover rather than his ex. The Welshman sighed again, hands still holding onto Jack.

“Some planet in the future. It was beautiful, Jack. God, I never thought I'd ever see something like that."

"And you were definitely safe?"

"Well, he did draw a gun on me once but that was purely him showing off." Jack glared at John again but his weapon stayed where it was this time. "There was one thing- well, multiple but same thing so technically one but done more than once- sorry, rambling."

"Tell me." Jack said softly, eyes searching and his arm winding around his waist.

"I had sex with him…" Ianto admitted, hoping that Jack wouldn't be upset. Really, some tiny part of him had expected Jack to break the monogamous aspect of their relationship but the Captain had surprisingly kept to it and respected what they both thought Ianto wanted. Jack was such a big flirt, Ianto hadn't thought he would step over the line himself. He didn't regret sleeping with John, he did like it, but it had nothing on Jack, and he really did love him, hoping Jack didn't feel betrayed but completely understanding if he did.

"You what?..." 

"I know-" He started, feeling the guilt about to crash down more, maybe even crush him to death. However, John stood up and stepped closer, wrapping his arm around Ianto's shoulder and shaking him a little which cut through the atmosphere like butter.

"He was amazing, like, on your level of amazing. Did you teach him some of that or was that all Eye Candy?" John's hungry gaze settled on him which by now was not surprising to Ianto. He just ignored the ex-Time Agent but did slap his hand away when it travelled south. "Hell, I'd say he might even be better than you."

"Oh it's definitely all Ianto." Jack hummed, foul mood seemingly gone and a rather proud look on his face as he watched John. A small look passed between the two Captain and Ianto felt his cheeks heat up, promptly ignoring them as he was unable to look at either of them. To calm down, Ianto chose to fix his eyes on a patch of the floor further away. 

But, always thinking with his crotch, Hart seemed to want to counteract Ianto's attempt and pressed impossibly close, leaving a wet kiss on Ianto's neck above his pristine collar. It startled the Welshman a little but also lit up the sensitive area and made Ianto bubble embarrassingly. Jack was watching with pupils growing as John continued to attack Ianto's neck, peppering it with kisses and a few bites and making him groan. The Immortal gave a small nod as Ianto caught his eyes, having pulled away from John's ghosting lips which had sought after his mouth, to almost ask for permission.

Jack bit his lip sharply in anticipation while Hart crushed their mouths together, Ianto's head turned to the left. Ianto couldn't stop the hum that left his throat, hand holding the back of John's head as he kissed a little forcefully. He offered his tongue, dragging it across Ianto's bottom lip before it was allowed to invade. Hart's breath was hot against Ianto's own, the Welshman's fingers tangling in his short hair as he was tugged by his tie. Ianto was too lost in the kiss to notice the feeling in his abdomen, the loss of his surroundings and senses, then the change in where they were.

Jack's arms tugging him away was what broke Ianto away, and he took in what had happened. They had teleported to his place, extremely less fancy than the hotel he had been staying in but an upgrade from the Hub; it had a bigger bed. Ianto let himself be led to the bedroom, trusting Jack to know which room was not the sturdy seeing as he mostly spent all his free time here with Ianto. John followed along, grabbing a kiss or touch as he did. It was Jack's turn to kiss Ianto next once they reached the bed, the older man sitting down and pulling Ianto onto his lap.

"Missed you." Jack whispered against his lips while John pressed flat to Ianto's back, lips attaching to his neck again. The Welshman could only manage a soft noise as teeth bit his skin and pulled, two pairs of hands working themselves over his body. He couldn't figure out which one to lean into, Jack's warmer and steady palms compared to John's cooler and more nimble hands. His lover was kissing him again as Jack worked on opening up his brand-new waistcoat and shirt, slipping callus fingertips under the crisp material to drag over the now tanned flesh underneath and venture to his backside. Ianto used his own hands to rip open Jack's shirt and shove it off his shoulders, almost desperate to see the body he had missed and experience it again.

It didn't take long for John to find his way to Ianto's crotch, fingers dipping beneath his belt to cup and squeeze the hardening bulge. Bucking towards his hand, Ianto pulled from Jack's touch, making the immortal frown against his lips and clamp down tight with his hold. Ianto could feel his short nails digging in through the fabric of his suit, and he was torn between sinking into Jack's hands or thrusting into John's touch.

The two had to pull away, to Ianto's dismay, to shed Jack's under shirt but rather than recapture his lips in a kiss, Ianto angled his head to press his mouth to a spot of his shoulder. Ianto left a path that led from his left shoulder, over his collar bone, detouring down between his pectoral muscles then back up to go turn right to his other shoulder, peppering the journey with bites and licks. It made Jack happy which was all Ianto was aiming for and if the soft noises Jack was making wasn’t enough evidence, the bump in his trousers sure was. Ianto decided to take that moment to grind down, drawing a moan from Jack’s lips. All the while, John’s palm was still brushing over the front of Ianto’s boxer shorts and sending small shoots of ecstasy through his body.

Eventually, John got impatient, stripping himself down and tugging at Ianto clothes to get them off quicker. Ianto complied, having to lift himself from Jack’s lap briefly to shed his trousers and boxers. That left Jack in just the bottom half of his clothes and while he got undressed, John was pulling Ianto down onto the bed, nipping at the faded few marks the Welshman had procured over his holiday. Jack found his way back to them, lying flat on his back while Ianto crawled on top of him, knees bent and arms resting either side of the man’s head. The Immortal smiled up at him, craning his head upwards to kiss Ianto while John shuffled and found his place behind Ianto, slipping between his legs which he nudged open more.

The anticipation was killing Ianto almost, and he pushed his hips backwards towards the shorter ex-Time Agent, while he let Jack’s hands wander about again, tongue slipping past his lips. Ianto gasped breathlessly into Jack’s mouth as a cold finger pressed against his entrance and massaged small circles there. It was teasing but good, Ianto liked it. Then the digit slipped in and Ianto felt his arms quiver, fingers bunching up the sheets and making them crease. As a second finger was added to open him up, Jack’s hands seemed to give up their nomadic life style and settle down, hold lovingly cradling Ianto’s face while the other curled around both of their hard cocks and squeezed them. Ianto moved into Jack’s hand which held itself still, pulling of John’ fingers slightly and making Ianto groan more. His whole body was tingling and mind pretty much made of mush now.

There was a sense of loss when Hart finally extracted his fingers only to be banished away when the dull head of his dick was held against Ianto and agonisingly slowly pushed in. Ianto moaned loudly, losing the kiss he and Jack was sharing as he forgot what he was doing and could only focus on the pleasureful stimulation from both men. He breathed heavily as John bottomed out and Jack continued in handle the both of them, thumb swiping across Ianto’s head then his own. Ianto was sure he was going to explode with the sheer amount of stimulus he was receiving, it was nothing like he had ever had before and almost felt like too much until John started to move his hips, already starting at a fast pace.

Ianto was loud as he enjoyed it, pushing back into John’s trust while simultaneously trying to fuck Jack’s hand. He wasn’t sure if he could hold himself up as it continued on, already unable to comprehend words or keep his eyes from rolling back as Hart hit his prostate and Jack built up a friction between his hand and their two cocks. Both ex-Time Agents were loud and vocal as they also went through the same feelings, both revelling in it.

“Fuck- Ianto...” Jack hummed, voice deep. Ianto opened his eyes slightly, fingers now digging into the bedsheets, hurting a little with the strength of his grip. He cried out partially loud as John managed to change his angle and drove himself deeper and harder, hands holding onto Ianto’s hips tightly.

Swiftly, the Welshman’s orgasm started to build, completely overwhelmed by the two points of pleasure. His breathing was coming out fast, body trembling with each wave. Sweat covered his body in a thin sheen. John was losing his rhythm, now just slamming into Ianto sporadically and a little aggressively, seeking his finished, whereas Jack was straining underneath him, focused on bringing pleasure to both of them rather than just himself. Ianto moved in for a kiss, this one messy and rushed as the feeling in his abdomen grew and unexpectedly released, Ianto’s senses fully overcome as he came, splashing against Jack’s hand and clenching around John’s dick.

He collapsed on top of Jack as his lover also came, John still going but not lasting much longer until he spilled inside Ianto and eventually pulled out. The archivist was exhausted, deciding he wasn’t going to be moving from his spot and letting his eyes shut. Jack’s thumb stroked his cheek, face buried in his wet hair. They could clean up once they won’t, Ianto told himself. John could be heard shuffling beside them and Ianto didn’t have the energy to deal with him.

Ianto was asleep within seconds, Jack holding him close and John settled. He peeked over the top of Ianto’s head, once he was sure his lover was asleep, to look at John, who himself seemed to be nodding off. “Ya’know, next time, I think you should at least warn me.”

“Who said anything about a next time.”

“I know you, John, there will be a next time.” Things fell quiet and Jack was sure the other man had fallen asleep, he wasn’t sure if Ianto wanted Hart staying the night but there was nothing they could do now and Jack didn’t fancy dragging him out of bed just to throw him through the Rift or force him to pick a random planet and time and go. The Captain was just drifting off himself - he had spent the last few days sleepless with worry - Jack heard John speak up.

“Maybe you can tag along too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
